1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hand tools. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to sheet metal pry hooks used to align and orient automobile sheet metal panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the automotive body repair art, overbending and distorting the relatively thin, sheet metal body parts often necessitates the use of plastic fillers and the like to repair the damaged sheet metal. The use of such fillers often lessens the value of the automobile. The art would certainly welcome a set of tools that could efficiently bend and align the edges of relatively thin panels of sheet metal to prevent over-bending and distortion and eliminate the use of plastic fillers and the like. Thus, a kit of sheet metal pry hook tools solving the aforementioned problems is desired.